Talk:Demon Realm
Semantics I was wondering if Demon Realm would be a better title for this article - Defiance shows us it is indeed merely another plane similar to Material or Spectral, so common nomenclature would avoid confusion. I believe Demon Realm is also the more commonly used term (especially in Defiance). Any thoughts? --LoK-Aevum 22:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with that, makes it clearer. I suppose we should be grateful one of these pages bears a name that is actually used in one of the games and not a term that some troll randomly decided to stick in lol Baziel 00:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It's called the 'demon dimension' a couple of times in BO2: *Janos to the Sarafan Lord: "Return to the demon dimension in which you belong." *The Sarafan Lord to Kain: "Our banishment in the demon dimension also ensures our immortality. One day, we shall return." Dimension is a more descriptive word for the concept taken out of context, and Azimuth was the 'Guardian of Dimension'. In Defiance the preferred term definately appears to be 'demon realm' (one of the cutscenes is called 'Kain Awakes in the Demon Realm'). Personally I've started calling it this too, just beacuse it fits in better with the Spectral/Material realm. However, I think both are technically equally correct, and I think LoK fans are used to 'dimensions' and 'realms' being synonymous words in the series. We just need to make sure the article expresses this idea clearly for newcomers. Ardeth Silvereni 07:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks all, Demon Realm as a primary term it is then. --LoK-Aevum 11:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :sorry my response seems a bit ratty - think I'm getting annoyed at all the little rubbish bits I'm doing here at the moment - What I meant to say was: 'Dimension' was used sometimes, 'Realm' others; either is fine but I prefer Realm because it makes it's status clearer. Just leave the redirect up for people though ;-)Baziel 03:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Your response wasn't ratty, it was accurate. Before we arrived to fix it up, I hadn't seen a worse wiki in my life. Given that this is one of the most literate series in gaming, the whole thing was twice as frustrating. --LoK-Aevum 14:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: It is written here that 'The Demon Realm is kept seperate from Nosgoth's Material Realm by the pillars'. ''This is wrong. Its safe to assume that the Demon Realm had existed along side Nosgoth since the world's creation; long before the Hylden were banished there. It is a realm after all. The Pillars of Nosgoth do not keep the Demon Realm and the rest of Nosgoth separate. It serves only to prevent a specific race from coming back, the Hylden. Perhaps this part should be changed. 09:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please, all of you nameless random IP well-wishers, don't take any article too seriously until it's been rewritten with external references. I will try to revamp articles more often, but I'll be busy for most of the week. Of course, there's nothing stopping you guys from doing it instead... --LoK-Aevum 10:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hell This should be merged with this article onto one page titled "Hell". It is clearly the same place, as shown through character dialogue, parallels in mythology, and (probably most significantly of all) Raziel blasting Kain here in ''Defiance just as easily as Kain is transported there in BO. Anyone else agree?--Mateo22 Contact 01:25, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I'd probably disagree with this mainly because of the confusion surrounding the different realms and the lack of clarity over which represents what. As is covered in the notes of the Hell article itself - there a case for The Hell areA to literally be represent the Demon Realm, the Avernus Catacombs, simply a themed area within the Cathedral or another dimension entirely - for Heaven to represent Spectral Realm, a themed area or another plane entirely - for the 'alternate' realm to represent spectral or another dimension entirely etc etc.. Although the mythological concepts of 'Heaven' and 'Hell' clearly exist in Nosgoth there's little to say clearly which dimensions/areas are supposed to be which and we could have as few as three or as many as six different dimensions. With such confusion it's probably better to separate them by game/location where we can, note the potential similarities and let people draw their own conclusions. Baziel (talk) 12:45, June 26, 2018 (UTC)